The rooftop
by R4spn
Summary: A Janiel mpreg story. Some elements in the story originates from a dream I had. It is my first story, but after the dream I felt very inspired to write it. The part from the dream is first in chapter 5, but I felt like had to make other chapters to built up to it. Would love to hear your opinion about it :D Characters: Joey Graceffa and Daniel Preda
1. Do you wanna build?

It was an ordinary day. Joey was lying on the couch with his laptop, which was supported by a fluffy grey pillow, placed on his thighs and Wolf lying by his feet. Daniel was out watering the flowers in the garden with Storm running around chasing the jet of water from the hose.

"Joey!" Daniel yelled, "can you call Storm to you?"  
"Storm, get in here!" Joey called from the house.

Storm didn't react to the command at all and kept his eyes at the spraying water. Joey then quickly got up from the couch to go out and get Storm, but just when he stood up the whole room started spinning, and it took a couple of seconds before he could let go of the armrest, he had clung too, and headed out into the garden. Out in the garden Daniel turned around and looked at Joey.

"You look a little pale sweety are you okay?" Daniel asked concerned.  
"Yeah, yeah I just got off the couch to fast", Joey replied.

Joey then stood and looked around in the garden for a while. He looked at the white wooden fences, which surrounded the entire garden, and suddenly he felt very enclosed.

"I don't like how the garden feel", Joey said.  
"Excuse me?!" Daniel exclaimed. He had used a lot of hours decorating and planting a lot of colorful flowers around in the garden.  
"No, you have done an amazing job with the garden", Joey quickly corrected himself. "I sometimes just feel like I am in a cage, there is not enough view".  
Daniel went over to Joey and hugged him. "Well we can have that, can we?" he said and thought of a solution. "I'll bet if we just build something, which is higher than the fences, we could get a good view over the city".  
Joey looked at Daniel with a funny expression on his face, "if WE build something?"  
They both new Joey wasn't the handy one of those two, and Daniel then looked at him with a big smiled on his face, "if I build something", he grinned, "how does a planform on the roof sounds?"  
"Do you wanna build a planform on the roof? It is not gonna be too hard?" Joey asked.  
"I will do anything to make you happy", Daniel said and gave Joey a quick kiss.

Daniel then ran over, got the water hose and sprayed a little water on Joey before continuing watering his flowers. Joey giggled, grabbed Storm and went inside, so Daniel could finish his work.


	2. DIY distress

Joey was always busy with planning his next video. It had been a long time since he had filmed a collab-video with Daniel, which made a type of galaxy DIY perfect for a next week's video. As Joey was setting up for the video he let out a big yawn. Daniel was already sitting at the white crafting table and looked up from placing the stuff needed for the video.

"How can you be tired? You've slept 10 hours, and you properly had slept more if I hadn't woken you up", Daniel said.  
"It is just a yawn!" Joey snapped at Daniel. "And I have to be able to stay awake for the award tonight, and since I have been so tired lately some extra hours of sleep can't hurt".

Daniel was a bit confused, since Joey very rarely had such a short temper even if he had not gotten much sleep. He didn't want to upset Joey any further before filming a video so he just sat silently and waited for Joey to finish setting up the camera.

Joey: "Ahh, good day everyone! And welcome to today's video. Today I'm here with Daniel".  
Daniel: "You indeed are. Hello".  
Joey: "Today we are going to make a galaxy flower! You need a type of fake flower. I got a rose and Daniel…".  
"I got a marigold", Daniel said as he winked to the camera.  
Joey: "You also need glue, glitter in galaxy colors and…", Joey stopped as he again let out a yawn. "Let's take that part again".

As the filming continued both Joey and Daniel made their galaxy flower, but Daniel noticed that Joey needed to do more retakes than normal, either because he yawned or simply just lost track of what he was talking about several times doing the shoot.

Joey: "Hope you enjoyed this video and if you did please give it a bit thumps up. I will now go wash all this glitter of my hands and suit up for the award, and I will see you soon in another video! Good damn bye".  
Joey put his hand at the camera lens and turned off the camera. He then stroked his forehead and let out a long sigh of discomfort. He stood up and immediately felt very dizzy, as he did a few weeks ago. This time he had nothing to hold on to and nearly fell over before Daniel got a hold on him.

"Joey I nearly didn't caught you! You gave me a huge shock. Look at me, what is wrong?" Daniel said.  
Joey's eyes flickered as he tried to focus on Daniel. "I don't know. Throughout the video my head gradually started hurting more and more, and then I got all dizzy. I thought some water would help, but when I stood up everything just started turning", Joey said with confusion in his voice.  
"Are you sure you are up for going out tonight?" Daniel said in a very concerned voice.  
"Daniel I'm nominated for an award I have to be there, I'm fine, my blood sugar is probably just a little low, I have not eaten a lot today", Joey said determined.  
Daniel then supported Joey down the stairs and carefully placed him in the couch.  
"I'll make some food for us, you just sit and relax", Daniel said.

Daniel then started cooking two courses to give Joey something to choose between, since he didn't knew what he felt like eating now that he was feeling ill. In the meantime Joey, as instructed by Daniel, relaxed on the couch. He would do anything to be ready for a fun night out, where he even could win an award if he was lucky. Both Wolf and Storm were lying peacefully on the floor between the couch and the table as if they knew Joey needed some peace.  
But no matter how badly Joey felt, he could not resist taking his vlogging camera and start on today's vlog, as the time before, during and after the award show, of course, had be documented.

"Hey guys I am laying here feeling a bit sorry for myself, because I don't feel that great today, but hopefully I'll feel better in a couple of hours when I have to stand on the red carpet at the Teen Choice Awards! Right now I am waiting for…", Joey continued while Daniel stood in the kitchen and listen to Joey vlogging. He was very worried about Joey and actually didn't want him to go to the show, but on the other hand he knew how much it meant to him, so again he acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He filled a bowl with vegan chicken and rice, put the bread for the other course in the toaster, took the bowl and went over to Joey.  
"…I'm very grateful for everyone, who has voted for me, and even if I don't win an award tonight I already feel like a winner because I got you guys, so thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll check in with you later at the awards", Joey finished off while putting on a big smile. Daniel then sat down next to Joey, smiled and stretched the bowl towards him. But it didn't take long before he saw Joey's face turn white.

"What is that?" Joey asked as he held a hand to his mouth.  
"It is chicken and rice?" Daniel replied slightly confused.

Joey then pushed the bowl away from him, rose from the couch and ran to the toilet this time not only feeling dizzy but also extremely nauseous. Daniel put down the bowl, ran after him and was at first met by a door in his face, which Joey unconsciously had slammed in distress. Daniel opened the door and found Joey, who had his knees on the floor and head in the toilet. Daniel went over and supported Joey's head and upper back. He could easily see that Joey hadn't got much food down during the day, since the fluid he threw up was very liquid.

When Joey again got his head up, he had tears in his eyes but looked calmly at Daniel.  
"I feel fine. I've been feeling bad all day and now I feel just fine", Joey said as he wiped his tears away and stood up. "No more dizziness. No more headaches. I'm fine".


	3. Showtime

With Joey feeling great it was time to prepare for the award show. Joey headed straight for the bed room to get dressed, when Daniel grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Oh no, you are not doing anything before you get something to eat. You might feel good right now but it is not going to last in the long run", Daniel said as he wasn't quite sure if Joey would be great again for good or it was just a temporary thing.  
"Yeah, you are properly right", Joey agreed.

Joey was actually very hungry, which he had not been all day. The second meal Daniel had prepared was toast with avocado. Two slices for Joey and two slices for himself. They both stared eating around the same time, but Joey finished both his slices before Daniel had consumed the first half of his first one. Daniel was happy to see, that Joey had his appetite back and then took his second slice and placed it on Joey's plate.  
It was then time to change. Joey had planned what outfit he was going to wear a couple of weeks ago and had laid it out on the bed this morning. He put on a short-sleeved, light blue shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, his spiked shoes and a long green-blue crystal neckless. As Joey was walking around, getting ready to leave with Daniel, he noticed that his pants didn't feel as comfortable to wear as they did a couple of weeks ago, when he bought them. At that time they were fitting perfectly. He you could not understand if he had gained weight since had eaten less, due to his lack of appetite, but had exercised the same amount as he always did. Joey turned to Daniel.

"Does it look like I have I gained weight?" Joey asked and stood straight up.  
"You look the same to me", Daniel responded and gave Joey a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the living room. "And how could you? You have barely eating anything besides the toasts for three days".  
"It's probably just because the clothes are new. It will properly expand", Joey said and went after Daniel.

Both Joey and Daniel said goodbye to the dogs in the living room, and gave them some treats before leaving though the front door and straight into an upber.

At the award show Joey and Daniel first walked the red carpet. Daniel made sure to stay close to Joey the whole time. If Joey suddenly would got sick again he was prepared to make a distraction and get them both of the carpet. It turned out a distraction was never needed as Joey sincerely had a good time on the carpet, where he both smiled, posed and laughed. He even took a glass of champagne, which was the offered appetizer for the persons, who was old enough. At that point Daniel felt confident enough about the situation to take a glass himself. An female interviewer then approached them.

"Hey, Joey how are we feeling today?" the interviewer asked energetically.  
Joey: "Hey! I am feeling great at the moment thank you, and how about you?"  
Interviewer: "Good thank you. Are you nervous about tonight? You have to present an award and you are also nominated for best male internet entertainer".  
Joey: "I'm more excited than nervous. I get to see a lot of my friends and a bunch of happy people, who want to make this evening one big celebration, and I am really looking forward to that".  
The interviewer turn to Daniel: "And Daniel, what are you looking forward to tonight?"  
Daniel looks at Joey: "I'm looking forward to see this sweet boy on stage and hopefully more than ones. No matter what happens tonight I am extremely proud of him and what he has accomplished".

The interviewer rounded up. Joey and Daniel then continued into the show hall to find their seats. Because Joey had to present an award he and Daniel had seats right next to the gap between the chairs, that was created for people, who had won an award, to walk up to the stage at. That way Joey could get on stage without bothering anyone. To the right sat Justine, one of Joey's good friends, so there was a lot of talking and laughing right up until the show started.  
The show started with a big dance performance followed by a presentation of the hosts. All Joey could do was to wait until it was his turn to go on stage and present the award. Because the internet-awards always were last to be handed out, he used some of the wait to vlog bits of the show. He got a variety of performances and acceptance speeches. Finally it was his turn to walk on stage. He gave the camera to Daniel, so he could film him while he was on stage.

Presenter: "And now to present the nominees for new YouTube talent Lilly Singh aka Superwoman and Joey Graceffa".  
Lilly and Joey placed themselves on the front of the stage.  
Joey: "Lilly, do you think we are getting old?"  
Lilly: "Old?! What do you mean?"  
Joey: "You know in YouTube context. We have both been on YouTube for quite some time now."  
Lilly: "Shoot. I have never really thought of that."  
Joey: "I think this category's ulterior motive is to replace old YouTubers with new ones".  
Lilly put a hand on Joey's back: "Calm down Joey. We will never be replaced". Lilly turns towards the audience. "Will we?"  
The audience starts screaming: "No!", "Never!"  
Lilly: "See! It's a good thing to honor new talent, so more people like us can become unforgettable".  
Joey: "Oh what a relief. Now let's see who the lucky one or ones are. The nomine…. the nom…"  
Joey took a step back as he saw the light started to fade and the room started to spin. Then everything went black and he collapsed on the plastic floor.


	4. Did I won?

When Joey arrived to the hospital he was still unconscious. All the way in the ambulance Daniel had sat by his side, but had at the arrival at the hospital been asked to sit in a waiting room while Joey was being examined. A while later Daniel was called into a room, where a male doctor was sitting. They had run some tests on Joey and the doctor wanted to tell Daniel the results. First he also wanted to hear how the days before he pasted out had elapsed.

Doctor: "First off all, Joey is still unconscious but all his vitals are looking great, so he should be waking up soon. You can go sit with him as soon as we are done here."  
Daniel was eager to see Joey but knew he had to tell the doctor what he wanted to know, before he could.  
Doctor: "Has Joey acted differently than he used to recently and has he been in good health?"  
Daniel: "He has been acting a bit strange. The last 2-3 weeks in particular. He has complained about headaches, has less appetite and fells dizzy and nauseous".  
The doctor wrote notes down on a paper and looked up: "We have taken a blood test on Joey, and the only unusual we have found is an increased level of HCG."  
Daniel stared confused: "What is that and what does it mean?"  
Doctor: "It stands for human chorion gonadotropin. It is commonly used to determine if a woman is pregnant, but when we see it in males it can be a sign of testis cancer".

Daniel placed his hands over his mouth and nose and could not keep the tears back after the shocking information he had just received.

The doctor handed Daniel a box of tissues and then continued: "In Joey's case we are not quite sure what is wrong with him yet. Normally, if it is testis cancer, the HCG level would be sky high, but his level is only slightly raised. We need to wait for him to wake up, so he can give his consent for an ultrasound scan of his organs."

Daniel then got to sit by Joey's side. He took his hand and watched over him for hours before he fell asleep in a green armchair next to Joey's bed.  
Early in the morning Daniel woke up by Joey mumbling. Daniel pressed the red button on the wall, which sent for a nurse and then again took his hand. Both a nurse and the male doctor from yesterday entered the room. The nurse checked Joey's drop and the doctor placed himself next to Joey.

Doctor: "Joey can you hear me?"  
Joey went quiet for a while and then gradually opened his eyes. He had his head turned towards Daniel. The blurred figure of Daniel slowly became clearer and he saw the tears in his eyes.  
Joey: "What… what happened? Did I won?"  
Daniel: "No sweety you fainted on stage. You are in the hospital".  
Doctor: "Joey, what is the last thing you remember?"  
Joey: "I was at the teen choice awards. I talked to Lilly"  
Doctor: "The fall does fortunately not seem to have affected his memory. Joey I'll give you some time to wake up properly and then check in on you later."

A couple of hours later the doctor returned and he had the ultrasound scanner with him. The doctor then told Joey about the finds in his blood and asked permission to perform the scan.

Joey: "You can do the scan. I want to know what is wrong." Joey they pulled up his shirt and looked at the screen while holding Daniels hand. Actually there was no reason for Joey to look at the screen as he would have no idea what he saw.  
Doctor: "This might be a bit cold". The doctor put a lot of transparent gel both on Joey's chest and abdomen.

First the chest was scanned. Anything out of the ordinary here could explain the fainting. It could occur if the heart or the lungs didn't oxidated the blood enough. After a thorough scanning of the chest region everything looked fine. Both Daniel and specially Joey were relived. Joey felt he could relax for a while, but it didn't last for long.

Doctor: "I will now check if I see anything unusually in the abdomen. The kidneys look healthy. And now for the…" the doctor stopped in the middle of Joey's stomach.  
Joey looked nervously at the doctor: "What? Is something wrong?"  
Doctor: "I'm not sure. Don't worry I just need another person's opinion on this".  
A moment later a female nurse came and looked at the screen: "This can't be. Joey I'm going to feel your stomach, just relax okay".

Joey took some deep breaths as the nurse pressed down on his stomach in various places. The nurse then replaced the doctor, placed the scanner on Joey's stomach, turned the screen towards Daniel and Joey and pointed at it.

Nurse: "Can you see this bean-formed thing here and that is has a flickering spot in the middle? It's a baby".  
Joey and Daniel: "What?!"  
Nurse: "I have checked. I had to be sure but yes, you are pregnant Joey".  
Joey: "But I'm a boy?! How the hell can I be pregnant?"  
Nurse: "We don't know actually, this has never happened before as far as we know."

Joey could not believe what he had just heard. He pushed the scanner away, pulled down his shirt and stood up, ready to storm out of the hospital. Daniel then placed himself in front of him.

Daniel: "Joey you can't leave after what we just found out".  
Joey concentrated on packing his stuff and did not look up: "It has to be a joke. They are obviously lying".  
Daniel gently grabbed Joey by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes: "Listen no matter if this is real or not you still only just woken up. You need to be properly checked".

Joey dropped his stuff and quietly went back to lie on the bed.

Nurse: "I would estimate you to be about 8 weeks along. I would like to keep an eye on you, and see you here again every other week".  
"Fine" Joey sighed and looked away.  
"Is that not a lot?" Daniel asked. He had to be the one asking the questions because Joey was not that involved at the moment.  
Nurse: "We have to remember, we have not seen this before, and we just want Joey and the baby to be as healthy as possible".

Joey buried his head in his pillow and rolled over on his right side in embarrassment. He did not wanted it to be true.


	5. It's done!

Daniel had spent weeks on building and decorating the platform on the roof. And now it was finally done. He went in the house to find Joey in the couch watching YouTube on his laptop.

"Time to go outside!" Daniel said energetically.  
Joey slowly looked over at Daniel: "I don't feel like going out".  
Joey had tried to cope with the unexpected news by just acting like he never heard them.  
"Joey, I'm done with the roof platform!"

Joey then got a big smile on this face, jump of the couch and over to Daniel. He was very excited to see the platform, because he knew Daniel had spent most of his time on it recently. He nearly passed Daniel, when he felt his left arm getting grabbed.

"Ohh no sweety it has to be a surprise", Daniel said and placed his hands over Joey's eyes.  
Joey giggled, "okay".

Daniel then brought Joey out into the garden, with Wolf at Storm at their heels. He placed him right in front of the ladder, which led to the planform, and removed his hands.

"So cool", Joey said as he started to climb the ladder.

Both Wolf and Storm where eager to try to climb the ladder as well, and Daniel immediately tried to calm them and instructed them to lay down some meters away.  
Joey looked down at his boyfriend and his dogs, and then wasn't focused on his steps and slipped on the ladder. He landed on his bag in the green grass.

"OMG Joey! Are you okay?!" Daniel yelled, as he went over to hold one hand under his head and the other on his chest.  
Joey grinned. "Yes silly, it was only two steps down, why so uneasy?" he said as he sat up.  
"You know why", Daniel said with a worrying voice, "you have to be more careful now for both of you".  
Joey quickly stood up by himself without any help from Daniel. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to pity me!" Joey snapped.  
"I would never pity you", Daniel said, "but I will always support you".

Joey then stood and breathed deeply a couple of times, before he, with tears in his eyes, gave Daniel a long hug.  
They both looked at each other, and Daniel dried the newly formed tears of Joey's face.

"We can go up there another time", Daniel suggested.  
"Are you kidding me?" Joey said. "I have seen you work at this for so long, and I am so proud of you for doing this for us, for me".  
"Alight, let's do this", Daniel said with a smile on his face.

Joey then again grabbed the ladder, but quickly felt Daniel's hands on his hips. "Daniel…"  
Daniel let go of Joey. "Sorry", he said, stepped back and smiled at Joey.

Joey went all the way up the ladder, and the sight that met him took his breath away. Daniel then came from behind, wrapped his arms around Joey's well-formed torso, kissed him gently on his neck and placed his head on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" Daniel whispered in Joey's ear and gave him a little squeeze.  
"It is much more beautiful that I had ever imagined" Joey said and turned towards Daniel, "you are the best boyfriend in the entire world". Joey then leaned in towards Daniel till their forehead met.  
"I know", Daniel grinned as he leaned in and touch Joey's soft lips with his own.

Daniel had packed the platform with pillows and blankets. There were also a big selection of fruits such as pineapple, grapes and cherry, so they didn't had to leave the spot for a long time.  
After talking, laughing and enjoying of the view of LA for hours, Daniel and Joey was lying down and looked up in the sky.

"We are doing this together", Daniel said.  
"I know, I know...", Joey said with doubt and concern in this voice.

Joey laid his hands crossed on this stomach and sighed. He then felt his stomach. It felt different, harder than normal. The pulled up his t-shirt and looked at it and felt it again. It looked the same but definitely felt harder.

"What is it", Daniel asked and looked over at Joey.  
"My stomach feels different, harder I think", Joey said. "I just noticed."  
"Really?" Daniel said a little astonished. "Can I feel?"  
"Of course you can", Joey said and removed his hands to make room for Daniel's.

Daniel looked at Joey stomach but didn't know what to do or how to react. He had never been in such a strange situation before and was afraid to make a move.  
Joey looked at Daniel and could sense how nervous he was. He then grabbed Daniel by his wrist and led his hand to rest on his stomach and placed both his own hands on top of Daniel's.

Daniel felt it. First he held his hand completely still, his whole body froze, and he stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. "OMG Joey…", he exclaimed and got the biggest smile on his face. He then stroke Joey's stomach and looked Joey in his green-blue eyes. "It is amazing what you are doing. I love you. Both of you", he said and took a quick peek down at Joey's stomach before he moved the hand from the stomach and around to the lower back, pulled Joey's body firmly in to his own before again focusing on Joey's eyes, which closed the same time as his own as he sincerely gave his handsome boyfriend a passionate cherry-tasting kiss.


	6. Fake vs real

Joey woke up early one morning and still half asleep walked to the bathroom to get ready. He had a busy day ahead. At 08.00 AM he had a meeting with his publisher about the design of his new book. And later Connor would come over to do a collab. No one else besides Daniel new about the pregnancy, and he was still not sure if anyone else should. The light in the bathroom blinded him before he saw his full body figure appear in the mirror. The sight that met him woke him up. He placed a hand on the side of his stomach and turned sideways to the mirror. You could clearly see a little bump was formed. Joey hadn't eaten anything since the evening before so it could not be that. And for the first time he really noticed the bump and found out he could not just suck it in.

"Daniel can you come in here?" Joey yelled.  
Daniel was still fast asleep and had no reason to get up early today, so he did not react to Joey calling him.  
"Daniel!" Joey yelled louder.  
Daniel woke up, looked at the clock on his nightstand and let out a big sigh before he got up and moved towards the bathroom.  
"What is it?" Daniel asked while scratching his eye.  
"Look at this", Joey said as he made hand gestures toward his stomach.  
Daniel looked confused: "what? Is anything wrong?"  
"Yes! You can tell", Joey said with a bit of panic in his voice. "Everybody is going to ask questions, I won't be able to go outside, I can't make videos or vlogs anymore. I…"

Daniel had placed himself in front of Joey placed a hand behind his head and given him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Joey said and looked at Daniel  
"Sweety you were hyperventilating, you need to calm down".  
Joey took a few deep breaths and looked in the mirror while Daniel went behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders.  
"Listen. There is barely anything to see. If you put a loose shirt on, even you will not notice it". Daniel said calmly.  
"It is not just that. It is the thought of it, I know it is there and I can't help feeling vulnerable and scared.  
"I now you can feel it. I can feel it", Daniel said as he led his soft hands slide down Joey's upper body before placed them around the little firm bump. "You still got some time to figure out, what you are going to do in the long run and who you want to involve. You can do this, and you know I'll always be here when you need me".

Daniel gently stroked Joey's belly as he let go, kissed him on the cheek and walked back to bed.  
Joey brushed his teeth and cleaned his face before choosing some clothes. He could still fit all of his clothes but was curious to see how a tight shirt would look on him. He put on some blue jeans and a very tight tank-top before walking over and posing in the tall mirror next to the bed. Joey quickly ran his fingers through his hair before placing a hand on his chest and sliding it down to his waistline. He then slowly stated stroking his belly with his thumb while he looked at it in the mirror.

"You look sexy", Daniel whispered from the bed.

Joey put his hand down and rolled his eyes at Daniel with a smile on his face. Joey changed to a white long-sleeved hoodie before leaving for his meeting. The meeting gave Joey a few hours off, where he could concentrate on other things, which he really needed.

At lunchtime Joey was home again. Daniel had prepared some vegan burgers for the both of them. The second the burger wad placed in front of Joey, he stared feeling sick. He hid it from Daniel, to not make him upset, and pushed the plate a little bit away.

"Aren't you hungry?" Daniel asked.  
"No, I actually ate a big breakfast only an hour ago", Joey lied as the morning had been way too packed to do so. "I will go upstairs and prepare before Connor arrives".

Joey left the table, leaving Daniel to sit and eat alone with the dogs. Joey felt bad for doing it, but had he stayed any longer it would not have been a pretty sight.  
Knocking on the front door then made the dogs barking. Joey opened the door, and before he got a step inside Connor got overrun by both Wolf and Storm.

"Wow! I'm glad to see you two too", Connor grinned.  
"Boys behave. Go to the kitchen", Joey commanded.  
With the dogs in the kitchen Joey and Connor got to greet each other.  
"I'm so glad to see you, it has been ages" Joey said and gave Connor a hug.  
"Yeah right? Last time Wolf was only a puppy", Connor sighed. "You look great by the way, has anything happened?"

A lot of thoughts ran through Joey's head. Would it just be easier to start telling friends now? Before he could answer Daniel came running from behind to greet Connor. Joey was safe for now.  
Connor walked through the door. He had a green backpack with stuff for his video and a chicken salsa wrap in his left hand.

"I haven't had lunch yet I hope it is okay that I bring non-vegan food into your home", Connor joked.  
"No you let that wrap stay outside", Daniel grinned. "Oh, I have finished a project out in the garden, a platform on the roof, do you want to see it?"  
"That sounds so cool, can we go up there?" Connor asked.  
"Well you can't see it from the ground", Daniel answered.

On the way out to the garden Connor threw his backpack in the couch and placed the wrap on the kitchen counter. Joey stayed inside and fed the dogs. Just when he had put down the bowls and the dogs started eating, Joey could suddenly smell something, which make him realize that he was starving. The smell came from the Connor's wrap on the counter. Joey looked out in the garden and could not see either Daniel or Connor, which meant they were up on the platform. Joey looked at the wrap and could not resist taking a bite. It felt so wrong, since he knew how chicken for fast food wraps were produced, but on the other hand he hadn't tasted anything as good as that in weeks. He took and other bite and one minute later Joey had consumed the entire wrap. He felt very guilty, not just for eating meat, but also because it was Connor's lunch. He had to come up with an explanation. Joey was not proud of his plan, when the door to the garden opened.

"I can't believe Daniel built that for you. You are so lucky", Connor said and he moved towards the kitchen. "I'll be ready to film as soon as I have eaten my wrap".

Connor looked confused at the counter where he had put the wrap.

"Joey have you seen my wrap?" Connor asked.  
"No, I have been upstairs to prepare for filming most of the time", Joey said in a high pitched voice. "It must be one of the dogs".  
"Did one of you eat my wrap?" Connor said as he stared at Wolf and Storm. Connor squatted and the dogs came over to him. "I could never be mad at you. I just hope the salsa wasn't too strong".  
"Not at all", Joey said and quickly froze.  
"What? How would you know that?" Connor asked.  
"You would be able to sense it on them. And as you can see they are as happy as ever", Joey answers and put on a face smile.  
"I can reheat a vegan burger for you, if you want" Daniel then commented. "Joey had a big breakfast and could not eat his".

As Daniel offered Connor the burger he had his eyes on Joey. He could easily tell when he was lying. It made Joey's face turn red in embarrassment.  
Luckily for Joey, Connor didn't notice and gladly accepted Daniel's offer.

It was then time to film the videos. They filmed Joey's video first, where they took time to guess what the other one formed in kinetic sand, which was hard since the sand didn't stayed in the same shape for long. Everything was going well until the end of the video.

"Hope you all enjoyed the video. We are now going to make a video for Connor's channel. What are we doing over there?" Joey asked.  
"We are going to get wet! We are playing never have I ever, and every time we have done something, we get under the shower with the cold water turned on for five seconds!" Connor answered.

Joey absolutely didn't want to do that, but he had to hide his feelings and end the video looking happy as always.

"Go check that video out, the link to it will be in the description. Until the next video, good damn bye!"

Joey put his hand over the camera lens and looked at Connor.

"Connor about your video idea…", Joey started.  
"I loved that video you and Marcus did with the questions and the shower. If you think this is too similar we can just do something else", Connor said.  
"No it´s not that. Your video idea is great", Joey said. "I just don't know if the chock my body would get from cold water multiple times would be healthy for me right now".  
"Oh, I didn't know you were sick, is it something severe?" Connor asked in a concerned voice.  
"It is actually not at illness it's…" Joey stopped himself as he didn't knew if now were the time to tell his first friend about his condition. He had to start telling all of his friends, at least all the friends he could trust with his secret. Connor was a friend he trusted, so he asked him to sit down.  
"I'm a bit scared to film this video, because I'm afraid that everyone is going to notice my stomach", Joey said in a serious voice.  
Connor thought Joey was joking and got a big smile on his face: "You've gotta be kidding me", Connor grinned. "You maybe not be super fit, but you are certainly not fat!"  
"But I am going to be, because I'm pregnant", Joey said.  
"Good one", Connor said and gave Joey a push on the shoulder, still with a smile on his face.  
Joey kept a straight face as he waited for Connor to calm down.  
"Are you serious?" Connor asked.

Joey nodded and told Connor about how he found out at the hospital the night he had fainted.

"That sounds so crazy. But can you see anything when it is this early? I mean can I see it?" Connor asked.

Joey took off his shirt and turned sideways to Connor.

"I literally can't see anything" Connor said disappointed.  
"But it is right there! I didn't use to have that little bump", Joey said.  
"It just look like you've just eaten, and not even a lot", Connor said.  
"Told you", Daniel added as he stood in the door. "You can easily film this video with Connor, no one will comment on it".  
"Okay, I surrender. Just not any cold water, I'll pretend it's cold", Joey said.

Joey and Connor then moved to the bathroom and filmed the video with both of them only in a pair of swim shorts.


	7. Going out

A month after the video with Connor went up Joey sat alone on the roof platform, and had finally taken courage enough to look at the comments. He read the top ones.

 _"OMG they are so hot! I bet not even the cold water cooled them down ;)"  
"I wish they were fully naked"_

Joey where very relieved to see that those where the top ones and not some comment about him gaining wait. Had he filmed that video today the top comments would not have been that kind, he was certain of that. Without a shirt on, Joey now had a clearly round bump. Though with a loose shirt on no one was able to see anything. Joey then scrolled down a bit more and came across one comment, which caught his eye.

 _"Didn't Joey use to be more fit? I think I see a little belly is starting to form"._

Even though the comment only had two likes and three answers to it, which all said something similar about how good Joey's body was, he closed the video, slammed the screen and climbed down the platform.  
In the kitchen Daniel was doing the dishes, and turned around when he heard Joey came tramping through.

"What do you think about going out to eat lunch today? I really don't feel like cooking", Daniel asked.  
"Can't we just order something?" Joey asked.  
"We did that yesterday, and the day before that. I need to get out. We need to get out", Daniel insisted.  
"You're right. Maybe we could find an Indian place? I could really use something spicy. I just need to change to something less revealing", Joey said and stroke his stomach with his hand while he was standing only in a black pair of boxers.

Joey went upstairs to change but realized after some time that he had to go outside in a pair of gray, worn out loose shorts and a t-shirt, because none of his jeans or other shorts were stretchy enough anymore. He went down stairs again, where Daniel was ready to go.

"The uber is just outside let's…" Daniel stopped and looked at Joey. "What the hell are you wearing?"  
"These are the only one that fits", Joey said as he grabbed a cap and a pair of sunglasses.  
"Eating is not the only thing we'll be doing today then", Daniel said as they went through the front door.

The car stopped at the corner of a street, Daniel paid the driver and him and Joey stepped out of the car. It was a hot day, and because the air conditioning had been running in the car, so the heat felt very intense. It did not take long before Joey began to complain.

"OMG it is so hot! Why did we not stay at home in the pool?" Joey asked.  
"We already discussed this. You needed to get out of the house, besides I have never heard you complain about heat, and it is not even that hot out today", Daniel replied.

Joey thought about what Daniel said. He always loved the heat, so why not now? It must be because of the baby. He normally didn't whined over anything, and told himself to pull it together, which was easier said than done.

"I'm properly overreacting, I'm sorry. Please let me know if it happens again", Joey said calmly.

Daniel looked at Joey and knew that if he had to tell him every time, he would be very annoyed, so he was definitely not going to do that. But not agreeing with him would be bad too. Therefore Daniel wrapped his arm around Joey's waist and agreed to let him know if it happened again.

They walked toward an Indian restaurant, which was only a couple of streets from where they were dropped. Joey then also started vlogging, which he not had been doing much lately, since he just had stayed inside the house.

"Good day everybody! Right now Daniel and I are on a hunt for some lunch. We are going to this amazing Indian place, which makes the best curry I have ever tasted", Joey said.  
"And after that we are going shopping", Daniel commented from a little behind.  
"Why? My outfit is on point today", Joey said ironically.

Daniel snatched the camera from Joey's hand, walked a few meters in front of him and pointed the camera at his full figure.

"Those shorts should be illegal to wear", Daniel said. "But he says nothing else fits him".

Joey immediately caught up to Daniel and took the camera out of his hands.

"You know you can't say stuff like that in my vlogs", Joey said.  
"I know, I know. Sometimes I just can't help it, I'm so excited", Daniel said vigorously.  
Joey liked seeing Daniel excited about the baby, it really made him feel like they were doing this together.  
"Safe some of that energy for later, we have a long shopping spree ahead of us", Joey grinned and held Daniels hand.

Even though it was a Thursday only a couple of minutes later a group of girls approached Joey and asked for a picture. Joey had some mixed feeling about the situation. On one hand he was always happy to meet his fans, but on the other hand he was nervous anyone of them would notice his growing mid-section. Daniel got the camera and took a few steps back. All the girls and each put one of their hands in a spot on Joey's body. A couple of girls sat down on their knees and touched Joey's legs, and the rest placed a hand in varies places on his upper body. One girl even had her hand right on Joey's stomach, and for a second she gave Joey a strange look before posing with the rest. Joey panicked on the inside, but kept a straight face on the outside for the picture. After many hugs the girls took off. Joey then turned to Daniel.

"One literally had her hand on my stomach, what if the figured out and tell someone or write it on the internet?!" Joey said in a panicked voice.  
"The worst she can write is that you have gained some weight and so what? A lot of people do that. You are the first pregnant man, even as far as the doctors know. That you are pregnant is the last conclusion she would come to", Daniel said calmly. He then took Joey's hand and whispered in his ear: "This is our little secret. Our little miracle."

They then went to the Indian place, where Joey ate two large portions of curry with rice and chicken. He now thought less of the fact that he was eating meat, because he knew it was a good source of protein, and he would go back to being vegan as soon as he could. Daniel was happy to see Joey eating well, but could only eat one portion of his vegetables with red curry and rice himself.

It was then time for some shopping, where the main target was pants. In every shop Joey let Daniel choose, what he was trying on. At first it was harder than they thought to find anything, because the only thing, which had grown on Joey, was his stomach. The pants needed to be stylish and slim on the legs but then have a very loose waist. Joey had spent a lot of the day planning meetings and events he could go to before he got too big, and he certainly could not appear in jogging pants or shorts. A lot of stores was visited and a lot of pants were tried, but either they had a flexible waist but were too baggy or they were a slim fit over the legs, but could not reach around the waist. Joey was getting frustrated.

"All I've tried is just not fitting!" Joey said.  
"Well not many stores have a paternity section", Daniel said. "But I got an idea".

Daniel stopped outside of the store, which sold clothes for XL+ men.

"Oh now you think I'm fat, is that what you are trying to say?" Joey asked.  
"We both know you are not fat, but you a going to get bigger and it would be a waste of money if we buy a lot of pants you can only fit for a month, you need some you can grow in", Daniel answered.  
"You're right", Joey surrendered. "But we then need a cover story to why I need to buy pants, which is three sizes bigger than the ones I need now", Joey said.  
"Let me handle that", Daniel said.

Joey and Daniel walked into the store and were greeted by a quite obese salesman.

"Hello what can I do for you today?" the man asked.  
"Hey, we are looking for some pants for my boyfriend here", Daniel said and placed his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Oh and we need the pants to be slim around the legs, but still have a flexible waist.  
"No problem at all, we have a lot of those in different styles and colors", the man said and smiled.

The man took Joey's measurements and then Daniel found a pair for him to try on. With Joey in the fitting room Daniel had a talk with the salesman.

"We actually don't need to buy any pants in his current size. We need them about three numbers bigger", Daniel said.  
The salesman looked confused on Daniel: "Why, would you want that?"  
"He has actually already gone two numbers up within this month and I can't get him to stop eating. We both know how it's going to end up, and if they are big in advance he won't get that upset". Daniel said.

Joey then stepped out of the fitting in a pair of pants.

"Daniel these fit perfectly!" Joey said and placed his hands on each side of his belly.  
"Yeah those look so good on you sweety", Daniel said and turned to the salesman. "We'll take six pair of those. Two in light denim, two in dark denim and two in black. And all of them three sizes bigger. Oh and two belts of cause."


	8. Should have stayed in bed

It was a Friday morning. Joey woke up in bed, and saw that Daniel already had left it. Joey could hear him downstairs, where he was preparing breakfast. The bed felt very comfortable, so Joey just stayed in it and relaxed. After some time Daniel came into the bedroom, which made Joey open his eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous" Joey said and rolled over on one side.  
"Good morning" Daniel said as he walked over to Joey and gave him a quick kiss. "You don't have to get out of bed right away. The eggs are not done yet."  
"I can't lie here all day, I have the last meeting of the week to attend this morning", Joey said. "But I can stay while I put his on."

Joey stretched as far as he could towards the nightstand trying to reach a tube of moisturizer, which he used to but on his stomach.

"No let me take it", Daniel said and walked from the wardrobe and over to the nightstand.  
Joey got back into a comfortable position as he saw Daniel opening the lid on the tube.  
"What are you doing?" Joey asked, as he had always put the moisturizer on, himself.  
"I want to do it today", Daniel said and pulled down Joey's cover to right under his belly.

Joey leaned back and closed his eyes as he felt Daniel started to run his hands over his swollen belly. Daniel rubbed in slow circular motions and loved the feel of Joey's firm belly as his hands warmed up every area of it. He also liked being closer to the baby and feel more involved in the process Joey was going through.

"Oh, what was that you did there?" Joey grinned and looked down at Daniel.  
"What do you mean?" Daniel said as he continued.  
"Something you did felt weird, not bad, just unexpected", Joey said and then felt the same sensation, just a bit more intense. "There, you did it again!"  
"I swear I'm not doing anything different", Daniel said and removed his hands.  
"What do you me… oh!" Joey moaned and laid a hand on the side of his belly. "The baby, I think it's kicking".

Joey felt a slight push against his hand. He then grabbed Daniel's hand and placed it in the same spot.

"I can't feel anything", Daniel said and looked at Joey.  
"Just wait for it", Joey said with excitement in his voice.

Some time passed, where none of them said a word. Daniel moved his hand to different areas on Joey's belly, but nothing happened and he took his hand off.

"Are you sure it was a kick? You know it could just have been gas or, as you said, me touching you in a weird way…"Daniel continued.

At the same time Joey had a big smile on his lips as he just listened to Daniel for a while, before grabbing his hand and placing it low on his belly.

"… maybe the baby just don't like me or maybe", Daniel stopped as he felt a couple of tiny pushes underneath his palm.  
"The baby recognizes your voice. But I think you are right about it disliking you, it sure feels like it wants to punch you", Joey teased.

Daniel looked at Joey but suddenly his eyes turned big and expressed pure panic. He jump of the bed and ran towards the stairs. Joey then confused sat up.

"Daniel?" Joey shouted  
"The eggs!" Daniel shouted back, before he rushed down the stairs.

The breakfast that morning became smoothies. Joey didn't have time to enjoy his new discovery for long. He got dressed, took his breakfast smoothie to go and placed it in the cup holder in his car before getting in himself. It was about a 20 minute drive so Joey turned up the radio and started singing along. The only thing, which made him take breaks from the singing, was when I took a sip of the smoothie. He stopped at a crossroad, and there were a couple of cars in front him, when he felt the baby move again. He enjoyed the feeling but didn't react to it, because he had his focus on the traffic. The traffic lights switched from red to green and the cars in front of him began to move, and Joey followed just behind them.

What Joey didn't knew was, that a car were being chased by the police, and right when Joey was in the middle of the crossroad the car came from Joey's right side. The car didn't manage to brake before crashing into Joey's car and making it flip around.

When Joey first opened his eyes everything was blurred. He noticed his head was feeling different and moved a hand to his forehead. He felt his hands getting wet and looked at it. As his sight came back to normal he slowly realized, that it was blood on his hand. He didn't feel any pain and tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing and gasping for air instead. He had fallen out of his seat and was now lying on the roof with his seatbelt still wrapped around waist. He wanted to take it off to relieve the pressure it made on his stomach, but a man stopped him right before he could do anything.

"Stop, don't move!" The man said. Joey froze as the man continued. "I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you, what is your name?"  
"It's Joey, what happened?" Joey asked.  
"Joey I'm Mark and you have been hit by a car. I need to know if you feel any pain or discomfort." Mark said.  
"The belt, I need it off" Joey said.  
"Okay, Joey. We will take it of you, as soon as your back has been stabilized", Mark said.

Right after that a spine board came in through the front seat car door, which had been removed to get to Joey. It was placed along Joey's back, and the seatbelt could now come off.

"Okay, you might feel some pain when you get released", Mark said. "I'm gonna do it now. 1. 2. 3."

A sharp pain was shooting through Joey's body, starting from his lower back and spreading out. He could not do anything but letting out a loud painful scream.  
In the same motion as Mark released the belt, Joey got pulled out of the crushed car and got placed on a stretcher.

"Okay, Joey I need to examine you. I'm going to put pressure in different places and you just have to tell me yes or no", Mark said.

Mark first checked Joey's head and after that his ribs, both places Joey responded with a yes. Mark then moved on to Joey's stomach. Mark was sure he was going to scream the second he would touch it, since it was very swollen. Mark carefully placed a hand on Joey's stomach.

"Do you feel any pain when I press here?" Mark asked.  
"No, no nothing", Joey responded and was for now very relieved.

Mark did not understand how it could not be sore at all and pressed a little harder, only to find out how firm Joey's stomach was.

"Are you sure you don't feel any pain?" Mark asked again.  
"Yes absolutely", Joey said.

Mark was very worried and decided it would be best to get him to the hospital and have a further examination.

Mark rolled Joey over to the ambulance and told the paramedics what he knew: "This is Joey, male, 25 years old, complains about pain in chest and head, has a swollen and firm but non-sore abdomen."  
"It is a good thing, right?" Joey interrupted. "It means my baby is okay, right?"  
"Sorry your what?" Mark asked.  
"My baby", Joey said. "Oh I should probably tell you I'm pregnant, isn't that important for you to know?"  
Mark turned to the paramedics: "He must have hit his head harder than I estimated at first. Add hallucinations on to the list of symptoms."  
Joey then grabbed Mark's arm: "I know it sounds crazy, but I really am pregnant."  
"Both you and your baby is going to be checked at the hospital", Mark said calmly as he held Joey's hand.

Joey got lifted inside the ambulance. And all the way to the hospital he had a protective hand resting on his stomach and just waited. He was very worried and was lying with tears in his eyes, as he not had felt a single movement since the accident.


	9. Is he alright?

**Hey!  
I know it's been a long time since I released a chapter, but a new semester of uni has started and I don't have as much spare time as I used too, so I can't write chapters as quickly as I could before.  
Hope you understand.  
-**

The doors to the emergency room got slammed opened, when Joey was brought in. A lot of people were ready to treat him. Some of them grabbed the spine board and transferred him from the stretcher to a bed. The main focus was to determine if anything had happened to Joey's head or back. Mark had driven with the ambulance to the hospital and approached Joey with a light.

"Joey, I'm going to check your pupils. Just look at my forehead", Mark said.

Joey just did what he was told as he laid stiff on the board unable to move much.

"Normal pupillary light response on both eyes and the wound over the left eyebrow has stopped bleeding, but it looks like stitches might be needed", Mark yelled out into the room.

A nurse then turned to Joey.

"Is there anyone we have to call for you?" the nurse asked.  
"Daniel. Call Daniel, my boyfriend", Joey responded.

The nurse left the room to phone Daniel. Meanwhile the medical staff in Joey's room where cutting Joey's clothes off to get access to examine him properly. Of course none of them oversaw Joey's belly when his shirt got cut open, and two interns started to discuss it with each other.

"He must have massive internal bleedings", one said to the other, "Or maybe just doesn't eat right".

Joey overhead them and felt very offended. He could not turn his face towards them, and just responded to the insult while he looked up at the white ceiling.

"I actually eat very healthy!" Joey said. "I have to these days, since I happen to be pregnant. And can someone please check if my baby is alright?!"

Mark looked over at the interns and told them to leave the room immediately. Mark knew Joey had hallucinations, but he wondered how Joey persistently could sound so sincerely worried about this "baby".

"Joey, listen. Right now our priority is to be sure nothing has happened to your spine. We'll check what is happening inside your stomach right after I promise", Mark said to try to calm Joey.

Just before Mark and other from the staff tilted Joey, to examine his spine, a nurse came running in. It was the same woman, who gave Joey a check every two weeks, and had found out he was pregnant.

"Stop, don't turn him!" the nurse shouted.

Mark looked confused at her, but also heard the seriousness in her voice.

"Everyone hands off", Mark commanded.

Joey was very relieved to hear her voice. Finally someone, who believed him.

"I'm so glad you're here Michelle! Can you please tell everyone that I am not crazy?" Joey said.

Michelle turned to Mark.

"Mark it's true, I could not believe it at first either. I have been checking him for more than three months now. He is about 20 weeks pregnant", Michelle explained.

Mark look turned from confused to serious as he returned to Joey's side.

"Get a scanner in here, stat!" Mark yelled out in the room. "Joey I am terribly sorry for not listening."  
"A few months ago I would have thought I was crazy too. I'm just very scared anything had happened to him", Joey said.

Joey still didn't know if he was having a boy or a girl, but he felt a deeper connection, when he referred to the baby as he or she instead of just "it".  
Mark quickly got some gel spread over Joey's stomach and ran the scanner over it. Mark, Michelle, Joey, and the about 10 other people left in the room stared intensely at the screen. It didn't take long before a little string of pearls appeared.

"Unbelievable. The spine is very clear", Mark said amazed. "How can this even be possible?".  
"The pregnancy is still a complete mystery. I do have some theories though, but now is not the time", Michelle said.

Mark moved the scanner to the midsection of Joey's stomach and pressed down a little harder as he was still searching for a heartbeat. Immediately afterwards the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room with a feeling of great relief.

"Heartbeat is nice and strong, and I don't see any damaged structures in the fetus", Mark said with a big smile on his face.  
"But why haven't I felt any movements since the accident?" Joey asked.  
"Has the baby been moving? You didn't mentioned that at the last appointment", Michelle said.  
"He just started moving this morning, quite a lot actually", Joey said.  
"I think the reason for you not feeling anything is because of the accident. The baby was not harmed but you were. The feeling of movements from the baby does not exceed the pain you feel from your injuries, so they are simply being suppressed", Michelle explained.

Afterwards Joey got the rest of the checkup and everything turned out normal except for a lot of bruises in various places of his body, which would be expected after the accident. The wound over his eyebrow got stitched with only a couple of stitches, and he was then going to be transported to a private room to be observed over the night. On the way to the room Joey heard a familiar voice longer down the hall and told the porter to stop.

"I'm here for Joey Graceffa. Can you please tell me where to find him? He has been in a car accident", Daniel asked a nurse at the front desk in a concerned tone.  
"Daniel I'm right here, Daniel!" Joey yelled towards where the voice came from, not caring about the other patients and hospital staff around him.

Daniel turned around a corner and immediately ran to Joey as he saw him. Daniel placed a hand on the back of Joey's head and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last before Joey retreated and let out a small moan of pain.

"Oh sorry, am I hurting you?" Daniel asked and placed a hand on one side of Joey's head. "Omg your head".  
"Yeah, but this is worth the pain", Joey said and stretched towards Daniel, who leaned back in for another kiss.

In the room Joey was placed by a window. It was a beautiful sunny day outside, and for now all he could do was to sit and look out on it. Daniel was sad on a chair beside Joey's bed holding his hand quietly. As Joey looked out at the light blue sky he got tears in eyes at the thought of, that if that car had hit him in any other way, he might never would have seen it again.

"I need to know if you're alright", Daniel said after some time.

Joey looked at Daniel and squeezed his hand.

"I'm still in shock, thinking about what could have happened", Joey said.  
"And what do they say about the baby?" Daniel asked.  
"They say I took all the beating and he is totally unharmed", Joey responded.  
"He? You mean she, right?" Daniel teased.

They have decided to wait to find out the sex till the baby was born, but it was a frequent topic to be discussed back home. Joey always said he could feel it was going to be a boy, while Daniel could not imagine it being anything but a little baby girl.

"It's a boy and you know it", Joey responded back with a smile that quickly wore off again. "One thing worries me though".  
"What sweety?" Daniel said.  
"The whole freaking hospital properly knows about me at this point. How long do you think it will take before one of them spread the news outside of the hospital, that I am pregnant? I'm just not ready for everyone to know", Joey said.  
"They aren't allowed to mention your name to anybody and if it gets out we'll deal with it together. Now get some sleep, I'll be right here next to you." Daniel said and drew the curtains.


	10. Halloween disguise

"Hello guys and welcome to today's video", Joey started out. "Tonight Daniel and I are going to this big Halloween party, with a bunch of other youtubers, I'm sure you'll spot some familiar faces tonight. You properly all wants to know what my costume this year is gonna be, I'll show you as soon as I'm done with it, but I can say that a wig may or may not be incorporated".

Joey turned off the camera and went upstairs to Daniel, who was well on the way with putting on his costume. Joey loved Halloween, and right now he was very grateful for a chance to dress up in what he wanted without anyone cared how he looked. It was a perfect opportunity to show off his pregnant belly to friends without any fans finding out it was actually real. If he wanted to he could film only his full figure all night, without anyone behind the screens suspecting a thing, not that he was going to, but the thought of it made him feel more calm and confident than he had been in a long time, and he was more than ready for a fun night out.

Both Joey and Daniel were going to dress up as zombies. Joey would be a woman, who got tuned into a zombie while pregnant and Daniel would be a zombie waitress.

Joey put on a pair of black stretchy tights and a red dress, which were fitting tight over his stomach, so you clearly could see how round he had become. He had also made the dress look very dirty and made a lot of holes in, to give it a worn out look. Both Joey and Daniel got help from Hope to cover their faces and arms in makeup, prosthetics and fake blood, to make it look like that had been bitten and scratched really good.

Joey still had some bruises from his accident three weeks back, but they weren't sore anymore, and he thought of them as a fitting addition to his costume. Finally, they each put on their own long wigs. Joey's was originally blond and straight, but to make it fit to his costume he had put some fake blood in it and used a brush to make it semi tangled. Daniel also tangled his dark brown wig before putting it on.

"It's done, what do you think?" Joey asked as he looked into the camera, which still only showed his face. "I felt like being a zombie this year, but not just an ordinary zombie…"

Joey placed the camera on a shelf and backed up, so you could see his full figure.

"A pregnant zombie!" Joey said excided, and posed with a hand under his stomach.

Daniel then came sneaking up behind Joey and placed his hands on Joey's stomach and rested his head on his shoulder.

"And isn't she just looking gorgeous", Daniel said.

Joey turned around, faced Daniel and could in that moment not resist to kiss him. The session didn't last long before Hope entered the room.

"It is very sweet, but if you continue with that you are not only ruining your makeup, you'll also be much more late than you already are", Hope said.  
"Queens are never late. Everyone else is simply early", Daniel teased and gave Joey one last kiss before heading towards the front door.  
"Okay guys we have to go now, because we are actually late, but I promise I'm gonna film a lot at the party. See you there", Joey rounded up.

Joey and Daniel walked into a big room, which was decorated to look like an old house complete with vintage furniture and a lot of spider webs. The light in the room was dimmed, and loud music played from speakers in the ceiling. In various places large tables filled with food stood, and lured people to them, and one of those tables where the first thing Joey got his eyes on. Without greeting anybody he headed straight for a plate with mini pigs-in-a-blanket and started to devour them.

Daniel didn't join Joey right away, but just let him do his thing, as he knew how he just ate everything these days. Instead he started looking if there was some people in the crowd he recognized. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, tuned around and faced Shane.

"Hey I didn't even new you were coming, so glad to see you, it's been to long", Shane said.  
"Yeah, we both just love celebrating Halloween so much, we had to be here", Daniel said.  
"Joey is here too? I haven't been visiting after the accident, and not after his pass out on stage neither. I actually don't think I have seen any of you for what 3-4 months. How is he feeling?" Shane asked.

Before saying anything Daniel thought about if Shane actually knew about Joey? All the friends, who knew, had all been told in person. Normally they would see Shane at least ones every month, but they had all been so busy the past months. Oh, Shane didn't know! Daniel didn't just want to give it away, and would let Joey tell him, also he badly wanted to see his reaction when he found out.

"Big", Daniel responded.  
"What?" Shane asked confused.  
"At the moment he is feeling very big. You will understand when you see him", Daniel said.  
"OMG has he gained weight? A lot?" Shane asked.  
"Let's just go see him, he is over by the buffet", Daniel said.

On the way to the buffet Shane and Daniel came past a table with beverages. Shane placed three glasses and poured cava in all three.

"Oh, Joey doesn't drink these days", Daniel said.  
"It's only a starter", Shane said and grabbed two of the glasses.

Daniel grabbed the third glass, chugged it all, and filled it up again before following Shane, who was heading towards Joey, who still was facing the buffet.

"Hey, Joey look what I got for you", Shane said.

Joey then turned around and Shane's eyes went straight to Joey's midsection. The then looked up at Joey and placed the two glasses on the table, so he could give him a hug.

"Oh it's been so long! How are you?" Shane asked.  
"As you can see 'I'm pretty big", Joey said.  
"Told ya", Daniel added.  
"I really like your costume, the whole fat zombie thing is a good idea", Shane said.  
"I'm pregnant not fat", Joey said.  
"Ahh yeah okay, let's give that baby something to drink then" Shane said.

Shane took the two glasses, gave Joey one of them and clinked the glasses.

"What is in this?" Joey asked.  
"It's just cava, they did not bring out the good stuff yet" Shane said.  
"I can't drink that. I'm pregnant", Joey said and looked seriously at Shane.  
"Wow you are taken your costume serious", Shane said.  
"You should properly just go get him something else", Daniel said. "He won't change his mind".  
"Fine I'll be back in a bit", Shane said and left.

Joey put the glass on the table and looked at Daniel.

"Why was he acting like he doesn't know?" Joey asked.  
"I don't know, maybe because he doesn't", Daniel said.  
"What? We told him months ago", Joey said. "Didn't we?"  
"I thought so too, but I think we forgot", Daniel said.  
"As soon as he comes back I need to tell him, he should have been one of the first to know." Joey said. "But at least I know that my disguise is working know".

Joey took a bite of a bread stick and then remembered what Shane had said.

"Wait. Do I just look fat in this?" Joey asked.  
"Well", Daniel teased.  
"Daniel!" Joey said.  
"I'm kidding. You look perfectly round and beautiful", Daniel said and gave Joey a kiss on the cheek.

Shane then came back with an orange soda for Joey, but right before he gave it to him a really excited Connor had spotted Joey from the other side of the table and came over to check on Joey.

"Hey, Joey! Look how big you have gotten!" Connor said and looked at Joey from the side. "Can I feel?"  
"Feel? What do you mean? It's just a costume", Shane said and looked confused at Connor.  
"Yeah, the costume is awesome done, but I so badly want to feel the baby move, if it is moving?", Connor said.  
"He sure is, a lot actually", Joey said.

Joey put a hand on the side of his stomach, to try to calm the baby a bit. The baby had been very active since they arrived to the party. It actually felt like he or she could hear the music and was dancing along.

Connor laid a hand on the top of Joeys stomach, but didn't feel anything. Meanwhile Shane stood and played along, since he didn't know what else to do about this strange situation.

"So, is it moving a lot", Shane asked in a sarcastic voice.  
"Let me try something", Joey said.

Joey then pushed his stomach a bit to the side a couple of times, and then saw an amazed expression on Connors face the same time at he felt a hard kick right where Connor's hand was.

"It feels so weird. But it must feel even more weird for you", Connor said and looked up at Joey.  
"The first times it just felt like I was having gas, but now I can really feel the difference. And OMG it is so weird", Joey grinned.

Connor stayed for a while and talked, and then went to grab a drink and meet up with other friends at the party. Joey then turned to Shane and looked at him seriously.

"Do you want to feel it too Shane?" Joey asked.  
"Well I have felt a bit left out seeing Connor have all the fun", Shane said sarcastically.

Shane the put his hand on the side of Joey's stomach and waited a bit. Joey then took his hand and moved it to a different spot. Shane then immediately felt a push underneath his palm, which made him remove his hand.

"How did you do that?!" Shane grinned nervously and took a sip of his drink.  
"Actually he is not doing anything. It's the baby", Daniel said as he could see, that Joey didn't knew how to tell him. "Joey is really pregnant. We both thought we had told you, but we forgot"

Shane stared for a moment and then spat out his drink on the floor as he started laughing.

"Oh you guys can really put on a seriously convincing act. Come on what is it? A pillow with a little robot inside?" Shane said.  
"It really is a baby, I am pregnant", Joey said and looked around before pulling his dress up a bit, so Shane could see the belly was his own.  
"How did it happen?" Shane asked.  
"I'm sure it is Daniel's", Joey said a bit too fast.

Daniel then looked at Joey with big eyes and leaned a bit away from him.

"Sweety I'm pretty sure he didn't mean exactly HOW" Daniel said. "To be fair we still don't know how it happened."  
"Actually I want to hear about how you two function in bed", Shane said, which made Joey and Daniel look very surprised at him.  
"I'm kidding", Shane said and saw the looks on Joey and Daniel's faces turn into smiles.  
"So, how far along are you? How are you feeling?", Shane stopped for a few seconds. "And why the hell haven't you told me sooner?"  
"We have spent so much time, first handling it ourselves, and then telling people along the way. We just forgot", Joey said.

Shane stood and thought for some time while taking a few more sips of the cava, before placing the glass on the table.

"Even with that belly, can you still dance?" Shane asked with a big smile on his face.  
"My center of gravity is shifted a bit, but I'm sure that won't be a problem already", Joey said and giggled.  
"Then I say baby or no baby, we are going to party tonight", Shane said.

Shane then grabbed Joey's arm to drag him on the dancefloor. Right before willingly follow Joey turned to Daniel, who still stood with his glass in his hand.

"Come join us then you're done with that", Joey said with a blink in his eye.  
"Already done", Daniel said as he emptied the glass and followed.

The rest of the night Joey spent on dancing and talking to friends. He also filmed a lot of material to his vlog, and really relaxed and had fun. With so many people around even Daniel let himself enjoy the evening more than he normally would these days, because he always was keeping an eye on Joey.

Later, at about three o'clock, Joey decided it was time to go home, both because his feet had started to hurt, but mostly because he could sense on Daniel that he had had enough to drink that night.

Back home Joey had his arm around Daniel's waist while stepping through the door. Inside the house they were greeted by Wolf and Strom. Joey let go of Daniel to find some treats for the dogs, but while in the cabinet he heard Daniel opening the door to the garden and running out. Joey walked out in the garden but couldn't see Daniel anywhere.

"Up here", Daniel yelled from the platform on the roof.

Joey had no idea how he had gotten up there so fast by himself, while being that drunk. Joey climbed the ladder and stood on the second last step.

"How did you even get up here without falling down?" Joey asked.  
"You know, I'm really not that drunk, I just wanted to go home so I could be alone with you. Do you want to watch the stars with me all night?" Daniel said softly.

Daniel leaned in and gave Joey a kiss. Joey could clearly taste the alcohol, but he didn't mind.

"I'll go get a blanket and some more pillows", Joey said and climbed down.

Joey retuned short time after and again went up the ladder and tried handing Daniel the pillows.

"Daniel can you please take this? Daniel?", Joey said.

When Joey eventually got up with all the stuff he saw Daniel laying on bare wood facing away from him. Joey crawled over to him and saw his eyes were closed. Joey then carefully lifted up his head and placed a pillow under it. He then grabbed the blanket and another pillow, laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. He took a quick look at the sky, which was lit up by the moon and stars, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	11. The cause of the miracle

Joey and Daniel was sleeping under the stars, still with all their makeup and costumes on from the party last night, when Joey was awakened by a sharp pain in his abdomen. He put a hand on his stomach and tried to fell asleep again, since it was still dark. It didn't take many seconds before another wave of pain hit him, which spread to his back and legs. Joey pushed Daniel in the back.

"Daniel wake up", Joey said.

Daniel didn't response, as he was in a deep sleep after drinking a bit too much a few hours before. Joey then pushed even harder.

"Daniel, I think something is wrong. Wake up!" Joey yelled.  
"What is it Joey?" Daniel mumbled, as he was not yet fully awake.  
"I keep getting these sharp pains in my… ugh" Joey stopped as a pain wave hit again.

Daniel suddenly realized Joey was serious and turned towards him.

"Joey what's the matter? You don't look good", Daniel said since Joey looked very pale, even with a lot of the zombie makeup still on his face.  
"I don't feel good either, trust me", Joey said. "We need to go to the hospital".  
"Off cause. I'll drive you", Daniel said.  
"No you can't", Joey said and grabbed Daniel's arm. "You are still too drunk".  
"I'll call an ambulance then", Daniel said and grabbed his phone.

When Daniel looked at his phone he couldn't see anything clear on is. A combination of alcohol and stress blurred his vision. Joey then took the phone out of Daniel's hand dialed 911 before giving it back to Daniel, as he could not say much at the moment.

"Hello. It's my boyfriend. He has really sharp pains in his stomach, you need to come quick!" Daniel said.

With the ambulance on the way they were facing a big problem. How did they get Joey down? First Daniel had suggested to wait for help, but Joey just wanted to get down. Daniel then climbed halfway down the ladder, and helped Joey as he slowly got down. Daniel got Joey in the house and placed him on the sofa.

"Good. Thank you", Joey said and took some deep breaths. "Now get me some pants and a shirt. I am NOT going to the hospital in a dress."  
"Sweety it's Halloween. Don't you think there are others, who…" Daniel stopped as Joey gave him an unsatisfied stare. "I'll be right back."

Daniel quickly ran upstairs and got Joey what he had asked for. Joey just managed to get the dress of and the new clothes on, before the front gate doorbell rang. Daniel let in two male paramedics, who had a stretcher with them. One of them went to get Joey of the sofa and would have supported him towards the stretcher, but just when he got Joey to stand up he called over the other paramedic, as he could not hold Joey by himself, since he was collapsing in pain. The paramedics got Joey on the stretcher and rolled him out in the ambulance. Daniel was right behind and got to drive along in the ambulance.

At the arrival at the hospital Joey had not felt any pain for about ten minutes, but his legs were still shaking a bit after the intense pain he felt earlier. Joey was rolled inside a private room and Daniel sad on a chair next to him. Then Michelle entered the room.

"Hey Joey, I can see you have had a rough morning", Michelle said. "Since you're not in pain anymore, I don't think anything serious is wrong with you or the baby".

Daniel was holding Joey's hand as he looked at Michelle.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong? I have never seen him in so much pain", Daniel asked in a worried voice.  
"We will do some tests, to see if he is alright. But I also need to hear if you have strained yourself to much lately?" Michelle asked and looked at Joey.  
"I really have not been doing much. Since the accident I have spent most of my time on the sofa. The first time I really got my heartrate up again was last night", Joey said.  
"What where you doing last night?" Michelle asked.  
"I don't look like I have been in a car accident yesterday for three whole weeks", Joey joked. "We were at a party, and I danced for like two ours. Haven't had such a good time in months."  
"I bet, but I think all the dancing maybe have resulted in you getting heavy muscle cramps, which would also explain why your legs are still shivering a bit. When your muscles have not really been used in some time they easier get overexerted" Michelle explained. "I will give you something to relax after taking a blood sample. When you have gotten some sleep, I have something I would like to talk about. Also Daniel, I'll make sure to get another bed put in this room. You look like you could need some sleep too."

Michelle then drew the curtains, so Joey and Daniel could get a few extra hours of sleep, as the sun was about to rise.

After 5 hours of sleep Joey opened his eyes, he was facing the window. The leaves of trees outside the window where almost all fallen off. Joey then thought for himself, that before those trees again got fresh green leaves on them, he would have a baby. He would be a dad. And Daniel he would be a dad. Joey rolled over and looked at Daniel, who still was fast asleep on a bed next to him. Joey was getting hungry, so he pushed a button to get a nurse into the room. Michelle then came through the door, which woke Daniel.

"Sorry Daniel I through you both where awake", Michelle said.  
"It's alright, I don't want to miss any information you got for us", Daniel said, got up from the bed and over to Joey, who he gave a little kiss, before sitting down in the chair.  
"Let me start by saying, that I don't really have any bad news to inform you about. I have good news and results to tell you", Michelle said. "First the good news. Joey, you are in good health, every test came out normal. I will, however, encourage you to exercise more, to minimize the risk of getting the cramps again."  
"We will start exercising more together, I'll motivate him", Daniel said.  
"Great idea Daniel", Michelle said. "And then we come to another update, or rather lack of update. You know ever since we found out you were pregnant we have tried to figure out how it is possible. Both me, Mark and a hand full of scientists here at the hospital have overlooked dozens of ultra sound images, tested all extractable liquids, and even looked in to your pre-medical history, and we have not been able to find a reason for how you are able to be pregnant. You were not born with any female parts in your body, and now you have a closed uterus inside you with a baby in it, and your body is producing all of the hormones a pregnant woman would produce all by itself. It's like something supernatural or magical made this possible."

Both Joey and Daniel didn't know how to react and just stared at Michelle, who was really embarrassed about, that she could not give them a more scientific explanation. Joey then turned to Daniel as he remembered something.

"You don't think it could have something to do with… No, it can't be", Joey said.  
"What? If you think you know something, tell me", Daniel said.  
"Do you remember some months ago, when we were crystal shopping, and that one store had a psychic lady visiting for the day?" Joey asked.  
"Joey, you know how I feel about them. They only want money and tell a bunch of lies", Daniel said and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah I know, but do you remember that I talked to her while you were getting that ice cream, which you like?" Joey asked.  
"Oh yes, that was some good ice cream", Daniel said. "But your ice cream completely melted, because it took such a long time with that trickster", Daniel said.  
"Forget about the ice cream. I have never told you what she predicted about me", Joey said.

 **8 months ago:  
**  
"Daniel look at that! It is so pretty", Joey said and pulled Daniel's arm.

Behind a big window was a large display of carved stones and crystals, and Joey had his eyes sat on a walnut-sized turquoise crystal, which were sat on a little white pillow.

"Joey no. You already bought six today, and we are only here to get that delicious ice cream I told you about", Daniel said.  
"Come on, one last store", Joey begged.

Daniel gave in, and walked into the store with Joey. The light in the store was dimmed and the crystals were in glass cabinets with spotlights on them so they really stood out. Joey asked the lady, who was running the store, for the crystal he had seen in the window and also bought two more.

"Thank you and have a good day", the lady said. "You're not interested in meeting our psychic?"  
Joey's face lit up, as he loved the supernatural and really wanted to go. At the same time, he looked at Daniel, who quickly responded to Joey's expression.

"Joey you know how I feel about them, and you promised this would be the last shop", Daniel said.  
"Please", Joey said and gave Daniel a lovable look.  
"Okay, but I am not waiting for you in here. I'll go get the ice cream, so make it a quick visit", Daniel said.

Daniel then left the store while Joey went up an old wooden staircase. There was no door into the room on the right, where he had been instructed to go, but strings with beads on them were hanging from the frame to the floor to create some kind of barrier.

"Come in, come in", a relatively young and blond woman said.

The room was not like Joey expected at all and nor was the Psychic. The room was bright with white walls and three large windows let in a lot of sunlight, and besides from a table with some tarot cards and a crystal ball on it, the room looked like a normal cozy living room. And he Psychic wore a light shirt and some dark blue jeans. Joey looked around, very astonished.

"Not what you expected, huh?", the Psychic said and smiled. "I don't like working in the dark, and I always hated big dresses and wild hair. The crystal ball, by the way, is also just here for dramatic effect, spoiler alert, they never really worked", she whispered. "I'm Amanda".

She stretched out her hand towards Joey, who shook it, introduced himself and sat down.

"Sorry if I'm staring. I have just never been seeing a psychic before, I guess I have watched to many movies", Joey said.  
"That's quite alright, and just so you know, the first time is always the best, so you have something to look forward to", Amanda said.  
"I can't wait", Joey said.

Amanda started out asking Joey about his background, and how much he believed in what she did, as an open mind would make it easier to read him. She then spread out the tarot cards and started the session. She predicted Joey an enjoyable future, where he would succeed a lot both within his career and in love, if he just continues to have an even balance between working hard for what he believed in, but also excepted peoples help even if it didn't felt like he needed it.

Joey then thanked Amanda for a great experience, which both had given him hope and a lot to think about. He then stood up from his chair to go meet up with Daniel.

"Oh Joey, before you leave", Amanda said as she went over to Joey and took his hand. "What is your biggest wish for the future to come?"  
" Well… I love what I am doing, and I hope I will continue doing it for many years to come. One of my biggest dreams however, is to get kids one day", Joey answered.  
"Would you say that it's THE biggest dream of yours?", Amanda asked.  
"Properly yeah", Joey said and smiled.

Amanda led Joey to a sofa and sat down with him in it, still holding his hand. She then closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Joey suddenly felt very light headed and dozed off on the sofa.

Joey woke up a couple of minutes later, and was feeling a bit numb all over his body. He then got his eyes on Amanda, who was still sitting next to him.

"What happened? How long was I gone?", Joey asked confused.  
"Only about three minutes. And you should be fine and good to go", Amanda said and smiled.  
"Daniel. He has been waiting for me for too long", Joey said, stood up and headed for the exit.  
"Joey before you leave, remember to be careful, otherwise your dreams maybe fulfilled sooner than you'd like them too", Amanda said before she saw Joey running thought the beads.  
"I will, and thanks again", Joey yelled as he ran down the stairs and out of the store.

On the other side of the street Joey saw Daniel sitting on a bench with his phone. Beside him was a cup with melted ice cream.

"I'm sorry it took so long", Joey said.  
"It's your loss, is was you, who didn't get any ice cream", Daniel said and put is phone away.

They then walked home. Joey spent the evening studying his newly bought crystals and watching a movie with Daniel. However, the whole next day Joey had a terrible stomach ache and even threw up two times, but the day after he was just fine again and blamed the upset stomach on something he ate. 

**Present day:**

"She must have made this possible", Joey said.  
"Maybe some of them is the real deal", Daniel said.  
"Well I still have nothing to say, to those, who ask me for an explanation, because no one will believe me if I tell that story", Michelle said.  
"I don't care how it happened. I'm just glad it did", Daniel said and turned to Joey.  
"I wonder if we both had visited her, would we then both be pregnant now?", Joey joked.  
"Wow, I think one pregnant person in the household is more than enough", Daniel joked back.

After that Joey got some food and was permitted to go home. When Joey and Daniel opened the door, and got to the kitchen they saw that Wolf again had played with the trash can and everything from paper to old food were all over the floor. Wolf himself sat in a corner and was ashamed of himself. Storm was stood beside Joey, happy to see him.

"I'll clean it up and let the boys out in the garden, you can go sleep", Joey said and gave Daniel a side hug and a kiss on the cheek.


	12. Merry Christmas

"What do we need… What do I need?", Daniel said to himself and disappeared behind another shelf packed with miniature Christmas trees.  
"Well I need a break", Joey said.

For three hours Daniel and Joey had driven around different stores and bought Christmas decorations. Daniel had done most of the picking, while Joey had pushed the cart around. And after that much time on his feet Joey really needed to sit down. Daniel then appeared with his hands full of pinecones and a can with fake snow. He placed it in the cart and looked at his watch.

"Oh, sorry Joey, I think I got carried away. I just want everting to be perfect Christmassy before I have to leave, so you don't have to bother", Daniel said, grabbed the cart and headed for a coffee place in the store.

Daniel is very creative and was always responsible for the Christmas decorations. This year though, he did not get to enjoy his creation throughout December, as he was leaving for a job in France from the 10th to the 24th. At first, when he got offered the job, he was going to turn it down since it both was Christmas and his birthday in that period, plus he wanted to be there for Joey and help getting ready for the baby. But Joey insisted that he should take the job, since he knew how much it meant to him and also to give him a break from taking care of him all the time.

On the 10Th of December Joey woke up in bed, and still with his eyes closed moved his hand towards Daniel's side of the bed to put it around him. Joey's arm fell flat on the bed. He opened his eyes and saw that Daniel was gone. He then sat up, rubbed his eye and stretched. At the same time, Joey felt the baby move quite a bit, it was like the baby was doing a stretch of its own, followed by a nice morning workout of kickboxing.

"Good morning to you two", Joey said as he rubbed his belly.  
"Joey, are you up?", Daniel suddenly yelled from down stairs.

Up and up, Joey thought to himself. It had become more of a struggle for Joey over the last few weeks to get up from the bed, chairs, etc. by himself. It was beginning to irritate him, since he then felt more helpless. On the other hand, he had started working out more with Daniel, so today might be a day, where it would be easy to get up.

"In a minute I will be", Joey yelled back at Daniel.

Joey then swung his legs over the side of the bed, put his hands on the edge and tried to pushed himself up. He didn't get more than ten centimeters of the madras before he lost balance, and had to sit down on the bed again. The bed was to soft and Joey's center of gravity was shifted at the moment. Joey sighed and then looked up to find Daniel standing in the doorway.

"Sure you don't need more than a minute?", Daniel asked.  
"Yep, I can to this", Joey said and tried to get up a couple more times before giving up and giving Daniel a defeated look.  
"Come here sweety", Daniel said and grabbed Joey's hand. 

Daniel then pulled Joey up in one quick motion. Joey's face ended up only a few inches away from Daniel's. They stood for a moment and stared into each other's eyes.

"You just love to be the big hero that saves me, don't you?" Joey said as he briefly looked down before again meeting with Daniel's green eyes.  
"For as long you need a hero I will always answer your calls", Daniel said with a smirk on his face.

Joey smiled at Daniel and gave him a quick kiss. He then went to the closet and got a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Before he could exit the room, Daniel stopped him.

"I need you to close your eyes", Daniel said. "I got a surprise".

Joey closed his eyes and took Daniel's hand. Down stairs Daniel placed Joey in the middle of the living room. Joey could hear the sound of candles being lit and the room was filled with a smell of freshly baked bread and hot chocolate. As he got permission from Daniel to open his eyes, he was met by a wealth of colors. Green branches, red bows and twinkling lights. The big Christmas tree had been sprayed with fake snow and glitter, which made it look like it had just been brought inside from a frosty forest, and no shelf or surface was left empty.

"Welcome to our winter wonderland", Daniel said and hugged Joey from behind.  
"When did you have time to make all this?", Joey asked.  
"A lot of it was in the craft room, where I said you couldn't go, plus you fell asleep really early last night, so I put it all up before going to bed", Daniel answered. "We are having cinnamon buns and hot chocolate for breakfast, I thought I would treat you one last time before I leave."

It suddenly struck Joey what day it was, and that Daniel was leaving in a couple of ours. He turned towards Daniel.

"This is so beautiful, but if I could exchange all of it for you to not leave today, I would do it", Joey said as a tear appeared in the corner of his eye.

Daniel looked at Joey and placed one hand on the side of Joey's head. He dried of the tear, which had reached Joey's cheek. Daniel moved his hand from the cheek and onto the backside of Joey's head, gently grabbed his hair and pulled him in close. First their foreheads met and slowly Daniel moved to one side of Joey's cheek before softly kissing him several times. They both backed up a bit a looked at each other.

"You know I don't mean it, I'm just gonna miss you so much", Joey said and sniffed.  
"You do mean it", Daniel said quietly. "You are just a very loving person. You can set aside your own feelings to make other people happy."  
"I just wish I could go with you", Joey said.  
"I think I know a little someone, who won't be pleased with the long flight", Daniel said and moved one hand to the side of Joey's stomach.

Joey placed his hand on top of Daniel and smiled as they both felt the baby do a little kick.

"What do you think she is trying to say", Daniel asked.  
"I think HE is saying goodbye as well", Joey said. "And properly also that he is hungry because I am starving".

Daniel poured the chocolate and topped it off with some marshmallows. They then went to sit by the fireplace, where they curled up in each other's arms and talked a while before it was time for Daniel to go. Storm and Wolf had been taken to a daycare while Daniel was away. Joey could not give the dogs as much exercise as they needed on his own anymore, and even though Joey had planned getting a lot of friends to come and be with him while Daniel was gone, he would not force them to walk the dogs. As Daniel's taxi pulled up he gave Joey a long warm hug and a kiss before heading out the door. Joey waved at the taxi as is drove down the enlightened road.

Joey had made a plan for what he was going to do, while Daniel was gone. He both needed to decorate and furnish the nursery, but not get all done with it, as he knew Daniel would love to help set up the room as well, and plan a big Christmas party on the 24th. Before he left Joey tricked Daniel into believing, that he wanted a peaceful Christmas eve with only the two of them, but instead the house would be filled with a lot of their friends. But Christmas morning Joey and Daniel would have all to themselves.

The days then started to go by, and the first days Joey both had visits from Megan and Coleen, who helped pick out some pictures and furniture for the nursery.

It didn't take long before it was Daniel's birthday, and Joey had planned to give Daniel a call as soon as he woke up, as it then would be evening in France. On the morning of the 16th Joey woke up at about 9 am. The first thing he did, was to grab the phone and call Daniel. Joey had not heard from Daniel in six days, as he was very busy with work, so he was very excited to finally hear his voice again. The first call to his cellphone went straight to voicemail, so Joey tried to phone the hotel Daniel was staying on instead.

"Come on pick up… pick up", Joey said impatiently.  
"Hello it's Daniel", Daniel said as he picked up the phone while he was in the midst of getting dressed.  
"Hey Danny boy", Joey said with a silly voice. "How is it going with my birthday boy?"  
"Joey! Oh sweety I miss you so much, and time fly so quickly here. I'm about to do a night shoot, well evening shoot, and then afterwards we are heading out to celebrate my birthday, so just ignore any weird messages you get from me later", Daniel said and giggled.  
"Hope you have a wonderful evening, I would really have loved to be there", Joey said.  
"And you are the person I want most to be here", Daniel said.  
"Now go enjoy the night. I love you", Joey said softly.  
"I love you too. See you soon", Daniel said.

Up to the 24th Joey had a lot of planning to do, to make sure the Christmas party would become a big success. A lot of friends like Connor, Shane, Hope and others help with extra decoration, inviting guests, grocery shopping and cooking. The last part was not Joey's strong side, and since food is a huge part of Christmas he left that part for some of his friends. When the 24th finally came, everything was ready and the only thing missing was Daniel. All the guests were in the kitchen, were the light was switched off. Daniel opened and walked through the front door, and all he was met by was darkness, except a few light chains, which hang from the decorations.

"Joey?", Daniel said quietly and turned on the light in the hallway. "What is happening here? Joey!"

Daniel then really confused continued into the kitchen and turn on the light.

"Merry Christmas!", everyone yelled.

Daniel stood paralyzed for a moment before understanding what was happening. He started greeting all of his friends and was also handed a cup of hot eggnog. After Daniel had settled down, he realized he had not seen Joey yet.

"Sorry but where is Joey", Daniel asked Coleen.  
"I actually don't know. He went upstairs just before you entered", Coleen answered before turning around, reacting to the sound of creaking wood.  
"Ho, Ho, Ho! Who have been good this year?" Joey said while he walked down the stairs in a Santa suit.  
Everybody had a smile on their lips as Joey after a bit stood in the kitchen. Daniel walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss.  
"Oh, wait a minute", Joey said, took Daniel's hands and moved him about a meter to the left. "Perfect".

Joey then looked up, which made Daniel do the same. Over the top of their heads hung a dark green mistletoe with a red bow in it. Daniel and Joey looked into each other's eyes and both leaned in for a sweet little kiss.

"Welcome home", Joey said.  
"You look gorgeous, even as Santa", Daniel said.  
"Well this year it fits perfectly", Joey grinned and straightened the suit.  
"It's good to be home with my baby again", Daniel said and laid a hand on Joey's belly. "Both my babies".

Daniel gave Joey another kiss. They then both returned to the party, which lasted for hours and everybody was enjoying themselves. Every plate and cup was empty when they all went home.

The next morning Joey woke up early, he always wakes up early on Christmas day. He turned to Daniel and looked at him, hoping he would wake up as well. Joey was very impatient and started stroking Daniel's hair. Daniel opened one of his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Every year Joey", Daniel mumbled.  
"I'm sorry I just can't wait" Joey whispered.

Daniel got up from the bed and reached out to Joey, who took his hand and got up as well. Together they went downstairs, took a couple of blankets and sat down under the Christmas tree. Joey handed a little silver present, with back ribbon on, to Daniel.  
"Merry Christmas".

\- And happy new year.


	13. Arrival

Daniel and Joey was sitting together in the grey sofa in the living room. The light was dimed and Across the universe was rolling over the screen. Daniel had his arm around Joey while Joey's head was resting on Daniel's shoulder. Joey suddenly sat up and winched as his whole body tensed up.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked and took Joey's hand.

Joey squeezed Daniel's hand for a few seconds before letting go.

"No. No that has happened several times this week. I just don't think my body likes all this weight in the front", Joey said and exhaled deeply.  
"Sound like you could use some massage tonight", Daniel said in a flirtatious tone.  
"I wouldn't say no to that", Joey said as he looked into Daniel's eyes. "But right now, I need you to pull me up, I got to get a snack."  
"Shouldn't I just get something for you?" Daniel asked.  
"I can still walk", Joey said a little offended. "But I can't get off this couch."

Daniel stood up, pulled Joey up from the couch and sat down again to watch the movie.  
Joey went to the kitchen, at got himself a bowl of cereals. The way back he had to stop and put one hand against his lower back as a sharp pain rushed through, which made him moan a little. He nearly dropped the bowl but managed to keep in his other hand. He then sat down besides Daniel again.

"You're sure you are okay?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes… I told you I'm fine", Joey said and took a spoonful of cereals.

Twenty minutes later Daniel looked over at Joey, who was fast asleep but miraculously still had managed to balance the empty bowl on his belly. Daniel then took the bowl away and carefully moved Joey to a lying position on the couch. He then took a soft white blanket and covered him with it. Just before heading to the bedroom, Daniel lifted the blanket aside a bit to expose Joey's stomach. He gently stroke the warm bump and gave it a soft little kiss.

"I can't wait to meet you", Daniel whispered before covering Joey's torso up again.

When leaving the room both Storm and Wolf were lying on the floor beside Joey, which made Daniel smile and go to bed with a calm mind.

"Good boys", Daniel whispered.

In the middle of the night Joey again started having waves of pain. Now they were so intense that they spread all the way from his lower back and down to his feet. He tried changing position but it didn't help at all. Upstairs, in the bedroom, Daniel was fast asleep when Wolf jump up on the bed and started pushing him.

"Wolf… Down…", Daniel said in a drowsy voice, and tried to get Wolf to leave.

As Wolf continued, Daniel sat up, and then heard some strange noises coming from down stairs. He got out of bed and rushed down. On the couch, Joey was crawled up, covered in sweat and shivered.

"Joey, what is wrong?!" Daniel said and ran to his side. "Why didn't you yell for me?".  
Joey looked up at Daniel and breathed heavily.  
"I… I couldn't… the pain", Joey stuttered just before letting out a big moan of pain.  
"I'll call for an ambulance, just stay there", Daniel said and grabbed Joey's phone from the table next to the couch.

Daniel took Joey's hand and looked him in the eyes as the phone called up.

"You just squeeze my hand as hard as you please, okay? The help will be here soon". Daniel said as Joey started panting next to him. "Hallo? I need an ambulance my boyfriend is in severe pain, come quick".

Daniel hung up the phone and stroke Joey over the forehead.

"Oh sweety you are burning up", Daniel said in a worrying voice.  
"Really? I feel so cold. Something must be really wrong… The baby…", Joey said quietly.  
"Shh… It's gonna be alright", Daniel whispered.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang. Daniel let go of Joey's hand and opened the door. Two men rolled in a stretcher and carefully placed Joey on it. Daniel again got a firm grip of Joey's hand and didn't let go all the way to the hospital, even when Joey on the way lost consciousness.

When the doors opened a team of doctors was ready to receive Joey, but Michelle or Mark was not among them.

"Male, 25, complained of strong abdominal pain…", the ambulance driver got interrupted by Daniel.  
"The only doctors he need to see is Mark or Michelle", Daniel said.

Just before he driver got to react to Daniels outburst Michelle appeared from behind the other doctors.

"Daniel, what is happening", Michelle asked concerned.  
"I found him in the living room all curled up and shivering", Daniel answered.

Michelle grabbed the stretcher and rolled Joey into an examination room for tests. After some time, she looked worried at Daniel.

"We need to take him in for an acute C-section, and we need to do it under anesthetics since he is in such a poor condition at the moment", Michelle said.

Daniel teared up and looked at Michelle.

"Is it gonna be safe? For both of them?", Daniel asked.  
"It is the only thing that can be done", Michelle said and put his hand on Daniels, which were still holding on to Joey's. "You need to let him go now".

Daniel hesitated for a second before giving Joey a kiss on the forehead and letting go of his hand. A nurse stood back with Daniel as Michelle rolled Joey to the operating room.  
The nurse followed Daniel to a private waiting room and got him some coffee and biscuits, but Daniel didn't touch it. Minutes felt like hours for Daniel, but he had not been in the room for more than an hour before Michelle stepped through the door. Daniel stood up and took a deep breath.

"Is he?" Daniel asked.  
"He made it. He is strong", Michelle said, smiled and moved closer to Daniel. "And so is your baby. Congratulations"  
"I have a… baby. I'm a dad?", Daniel said excited as he gave Michelle a big hug. "Wait, wait. Boy or girl?".  
"Go find out for yourself", Michelle said and blinked at Daniel.

Daniel entered a room where the rising sun was shining bright orange outside the window, and on the bed in the corner Joey was sitting, holding and talking to what from a distance only looked like a white blanked. Joey looked up, as he heard Daniel's footsteps, and smiled.

"Come here. Our daughter wants to meet her second dad", Joey said.

Daniel went up beside Joey, who handed the tiny newborn girl to him.

"A girl… We have a daughter", Daniel said and carefully placed the baby in his arms.  
"For once you were right", Joey said and giggled a bit.  
"I am always right and here is the prove", Daniel said and looked down at the little girl, who had thin dark brown hair on her head and rich red lips. "But maybe you'll guess right the next time".  
"Next time?!", Joey exclaimed. "Next time it will be your turn to carry it".

They both looked at each other and laughed. Daniel crawled up beside Joey in the bed and placed their daughter between them. Right in that moment she opened her eyes for the first time and got her fist peak of what a wonderful adventures life she had in store.


End file.
